Football
The skills that are important to a successful performance in the game of American football include blocking, charging, tackling, sprinting and pass blocking. Current methods of evaluating these skills include qualitative assessments by coaches while using blocking and tackling sleds on the playing field and quantitative assessments such as the bench press, back squat, power clean and vertical jump in the gymnasium. The coaches' assessments on the playing field are not accurate due to changes in the environment, differences between observers, and the fact that these measurements are purely qualitative, while the quantitative measurements in the gymnasium are not accurate due to their non-specific nature, in that the movements are very different from the skills performed on the playing field. Therefore, it would be beneficial to develop a testing device that could simulate the resistive force of an opposing player, while accurately measuring performance when blocking, charging, tackling and pass blocking. In doing so, it would provide a more precise and reflective measure of an athlete's physical potential on the playing field and provide quantitative information that can be used when making decisions about training.
Skills that need to be evaluated include:                1. Charging. A strategic maneuver used by the defensive team to keep the offensive team from gaining yardage and scoring points. Also, strategic maneuver used by the ball carrier to gain yardage and score points.        2. Blocking. A strategic maneuver used by the offensive team to keep the defensive team away from the player carrying the ball.        3. Tackling. A strategic maneuver used by the defensive team to keep the offensive ball carrier from gaining yardage and scoring points.        4. Pass blocking. A strategic maneuver used by the offensive team to keep the defensive team away from the player passing the ball.Anaerobic Type Activities        
The physical abilities that are important in anaerobic type sports and other physical jobs such as firefighting and law enforcement include anaerobic strength, power, acceleration, speed, agility, and short term muscular endurance. For sports activities, it is generally necessary to perform off-season training programs such as:                1. Task specific activities that improve the above physical abilities.        2. Motivational strategies that encourage users to work to the best of their ability by encouraging competition.        3. Organizational strategies that are designed to allow users to complete the activities in the shortest period of time—or the most-efficient time period.        4. Organizational strategies that allow a large number of users to participate with minimal personnel supervision.        5. Training devices that take up very little space in a designated training facility.        
Conventional off-season training methods and techniques include weight lifting, jump training, sprint training, agility training, and the like. Each training regimen often requires extensive training supervision. As such, much of the efficiency and individualistic training focus is lost or even avoided. Limited personnel, unskilled personnel, and cost and time restraints make effective off-season training ineffective. Each training regimen is generally segregated and conducted without looking at the effects to, or an integration with, other training regimens. Further, without the proper implementation and timing for the individual training tasks, athletes are unable to properly focus the workouts in a manner that serves to maximize the individual's needs against the goals of the specific regimen (i.e., timing, strength, jumping, etc.) or the aggregate regimem schedule.
As a result, an automated physical training system is needed that will address many of the deficiencies present with conventional techniques, systems, and methods of training. Specifically, there is a need to address the present problems with systems that are unable and ill equipped to control the scope and timing of the training sessions. Further, there is a need to address the weaknesses with typical segregated approaches to training such that an automated system can better integrate training programs in a manner that will improve training control, efficiency, and overall athletic assessment.